Megaman X: The Return of Sigma
by Han Itonami
Summary: It has been one year since the corruption and attack of Sigma. X believes that he can finally live peacefully with humans, but it seems that Sigma has other ideas.
1. Prolougue

A massive explosion could be heard throughout the city as one of the Mechaniloids went berserk. "Flame Stag squad, at the ready! We have to stop that Mechaniloid at all costs!" barked Flame Stag. He rushed the Mechaniloid as his troops held back and fired on it to draw its attention. As Flame Stag shot flames from his fists with each swing, his Com-Link buzzed to life. "Sir! We've recieved word that X and Zero are on their way!" "Good. We still need to hold this Mechaniloid back until they get here!" he replied. "Roger, sir!"

"X, we've reached the designated drop zone. Prepare to deploy in 10 seconds..." X closed his eyes as the countdown began. 'Just like the last time...' he thought as the ship's computer continued the countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Deploying now!" The hatch opened and X plummeted to the city below.

Zero rushed onto the scene and readied his saber. "Clear the area! We've got this under control!" Flame Stag leapt next to Zero and asked, "Hey, where's X?" Zero grinned as he looked skyward and said, "Oh, he's coming. Don't you worry." Flame Stag averted his gaze upwards as well, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight.

X continued to fall as he approached the monstrous Mechaniloid. He charged his arm cannon as he descended from the heavens. Firing a shot, he planted himself against a building and began to slide down to the fight. "There's the Blue Bomber!" Flame Stag laughed as he charged his own weapon. "What are you doing!" Zero shouted as he noticed the malicious grin upon Flame Stag's face. "I'm gonna give our boy a fighting chance..." he responded as he turned to face the Mechaniloid. The superstructure was already in ruins as it prepared to attack another building. Flame Stag knelt down upon his haunches as his body became engulfed in flames. "Speed Burner!" Flame Stag rushed under the Mechaniloid, the intense heat from his body welding the monster's feet to the cement it was standing on. "Great job, Flame Stag! X and I will take it from here! Everyone else clear the area!" The other Reploids nodded as they scrambled to clear the area. One of the Reploids, however, was captured in the escape. It struggled to get free as X landed in front of the Mecaniloid. He pointed his gun at the power core before noticing the trapped Reploid. "No! Not again... I can't hesitate this time..." he said as his weapon began charging. He aimed his weapon, but his programming wouldn't allow him to harm another Reploid. Zero saw the warning signs all over again and rushed in, trying to slice the arm that contained the Reploid off from it's wielder. Although successful, the manuver bought the Mechaniloid enough time to break free from the cement. "X! Take the shot! It's now or never!" X nodded, steadying his arm to aim at the crimson power core. His shot burst forth from his X Buster, shattering the core in an instant.

Back at headquarters, the report was being filed as X, Zero, and the Flame Stag squad were being debriefed. "Excellent job. There were no casualties, and little property damage," Colonel stated. "But, the attack on the city was like last time... Do you think that Sigma has risen again?" "Although it's highly unlikely," Cinnamon started, "we cannot rule out that possibility. It wasn't documented that Sigma was truly destroyed in the battle." Zero looked down as he placed a hand on his chin. "It's true. We won that battle, but it doesn't mean that we have won the war. Until we fully destroy Sigma, we cannot say we have truly won..." "Right. So we shall dedicate our efforts to tracking down the ones responsible for the attack." 


	2. Secret Agendas

X sighed as he walked through the hallway. 'I hesitated again... Dr. Light... Are you sure I have no flaws?' he thought as his feet made a gentle padding sound. "I can't hesitate to protect the innocent... Even if it means causing them harm..." His last words echoed throughout the empty hallway, "... harm... harm... harm..."

Flame Stag called a meeting between the current "Big Eight": himself, Overdrive Ostrich, Bubble Crab, Magna Centepede, Morph Moth, Wheel Gator, Wire Sponge, and Crystal Snail. "Okay. You all realize why I've called you in today right?" Overdrive Ostrich idly picked his nose and replied, "Yeah, it's about that wimp X." "I don't see what makes him so special..." Wire Sponge griped. The rest started becoming restless as Flame Stag stood to take the floor. "I realize what a nuisance he is, and that is why I called you here today." His expression became morose as he said in a tone just above a whisper, "You remember the Sigma attack about a year ago?" The room fell silent. "Sigma? Didn't that shrimp X take him down?" Morph Moth finally blurted. "It would appear so, but then..." he said, tossing a slip of paper with Sigma's ensignia upon it onto the table, "who wrote this letter?" Magna Centepede studied the message carefully and compared it to Sigma's last recorded writings. "This is Sigma's handwriting alright. It's impeccible." Flame Stag remained calm as the rest began to panic. "Calm down, you fools! Do you not see that this is the perfect opportunity to destroy X once and for all? If we form an alliance with Sigma, X shall surely fall!" The group nodded as they silently dismissed themselves.

Wire Sponge trembled as he practiced with his weapon at the firing range. He jumped when Zero placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's up, Sponge? You act like you've committed high treason." Wire Sponge chuckled nervously as he turned around. "Now what makes you say that? I'm just practicing with my weapon, trying to adjust my tracker's calibration." Zero laughed heartily before replying, "Alright. Just let me know if you need any help." "Aye, will do."

Suddenly, alarms began blaring throughout the compound. X, Zero, and the "Big Eight" rushed to the command room. "What's the problem?" X shouted as he rushed in. "At ease, X. This is a job for the Big Eight." As they entered the room, Colonel cleared his throat. "Overdrive Ostrich, Bubble Crab, Magna Centepede, Morph Moth, Wheel Gator, Wire Sponge, Crystal Snail, and Flame Stag... You have been called here because there are eight hot spots that require your immediate attention and specific skills. Flame Stag, you are being assigned to Hawaii to investigate the dormant volcanoes. We have reason to believe that Maverics are using the heat from the volcano to power a weapon of mass destruction. Overdrive Ostrich, your post is in the Goby Desert. The Maverics are suspected of constructing a hidden base of operations. Bubble Crab, you are being assigned to the Atlantic Ocean, just off the coast of Cape Cod. We suspect that the Maverics are draining the oceans for Hydrogen. Magna Centepede, your post is in the Computer Research Facility in Hiroshima, Japan. Protect the data stored there from Maveric control. Morph Moth, you are being assigned to the Robotics Recycling Plant in Sri Lanka. Don't let the Maverics get a hold of any critical machine parts. Wheel Gator, you are being assigned to stop the Maveric rebellion in New York. You will be assigned the Dinosaur Tank, but do not use fatal force unless necessary. Wire Sponge, your assignment is in the Weather Research Facility in Quebec, Canada. Protect the lab and don't let the Maverics use the data to create weapons of cataclysmic power. And Crystal Snail, your post is in the crystal mines of Peru. The Maverics are trying to mine crystals for enhanced laser weapons. You have your orders. Dismissed!" The eight took off in different directions, each heading to their posts.

X went back to the lounge to think. Zero offered him a cup of tea and said, "Care to tell me what's on your mind?" X took the tea and began to sip it. "Well, Zero, I'm beginning to think that I have some flaws in my programming." "Nosense, X. You have absolutely perfect programming. You are one of a kind. Many top robotics scientists have tried to duplicate your complex programming, but many have failed. I believe I'm the closest to you, like a brother..." he said, draping an arm around X's shoulder. X smiled warnly as he continued to sip the tea. "Even though my creator is your creator's arch-rival, the very person who was constantly defeated by your predicessor, the original Megaman." "Zero, the fact that Dr. Wily was your creator doesn't mean a thing. You are an excellent Reploid," X reassured him. "Thanks, X. but I don't think anyone can top the Blue Bomber." "It's kind of a shame that they had to remove the weapons I obtained from the Maveric Big Eight about a year ago." X sighed. Zero nodded and replied, "True, but remember that with those weapons, you were considered dangerous, so it's for the best." X smiled as he nodded in response. 


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

"You are all in position, correct?" an unknown voice buzzed in Flame Stag's Com-Link. "Yes, we are all stationed as planned. What's your next plan of attack?" "Patience... We make our move soon enough..."

Cinnamon was busy reading over her data, making sure all was well. Matthias walked in with his nose in a copy of Detective Conan. Cinnamon giggled when she saw him. "You know, those don't make you smarter," she stated. "Au contraire, Cinnamon," he replied. "I've learned what to look for in various murder scenes. Did you know that one can fake a forced drowning by taping their victim to the tub and using a detachable shower head to fill the tub silently?" Cinnamon appeared shocked for a moment before replying, "Matthias, thats surprisingly dark of you." "Isn't it, though?" he retorted. "What's going on in here?" Zero asked, entering the room. "I was just telling Cinnamon about the fine art of secretly drowning a victim," Matthias stated, burying his nose back in the book. "Really... Let me see that," Zero demanded, snatching the book from him. "Hey! Be careful! That's the tenth issue!" Matthias protested, reaching for the book. X chuckled as he walked in beside Cinnamon. "It's like they're brothers, huh?" "I see what you mean, X" "Hmm, this is pretty insightful stuff..." Zero said as he looked over the graphic novel. "Just be careful with it, alright?" Cinnamon giggled and X chuckled at this 'brotherly bonding' until the alarms started going off.

"What is it!" X replied in a panic. Cinnamon returned to her console and typed furiously. "I got it! The distress signal is in the Atlantic Ocean, somewhere in the vicinity of Cape Cod..." X nodded as he readied to head to the ocean where Bubble Crab was sending a fake distress signal. "I'm going!" X shouted, heading for the door. "X, I'll take care of this!" Zero called out, as an explosion wracked the city below. "No, Zero, you take care of the rebellion in the city! I'll assist Bubble Crab." Zero nodded. An ancient robot stepped into the room and shouted in Japanese, "Tonzura koite, domo arrigato!" X and Zero saluted him before rushing off. Cinnamon giggled as the robot sat down in a seiza position. "You are strict, but kind, Master Yamatoman." "Hai..."

X arrived at the scene of the signal, a cavern just off the coast of Cape Cod. "It seems like the signal is coming from within..." he said as he stepped into the water...

Loosely translated: "And we get the hell out, thank you very much!"

Author's Note: I will not be held accountable for attempted murders diagrammed by the works of Gosho Aoyama. 


	4. Diving Into Danger

X quickly aimed his gun to the Bat droids as they swooped from the ceiling of the cove. After clearing the area, X came upon a drop-off. He looked down into the water and shuddered for a moment before jumping in, floating downwards to meet with his supposed ally.

Back in the city, Zero disabled the rebels while avoiding their assault. He sighed as he sliced through the legs of more Maverics, disabling them without lethal force. "Why does it have to be like this?" he sighed as he dashed to the next scene of attack.

X looked around the seemingly golden waters, illuminated by the setting sun. "This place is beautiful. Maybe I should come here more often," he said as he took in the underwater sights. The elegant fish, the mysterious cephelapods, and other various creatures. X chuckled to himself as he delved deeper into the ocean. The sun set as he quested to find his comrade, so he activated his infrared tracking lenses. The tranquil flowing of the waves calmed him as he explored the ocean floor. He came across what seemed to be a hangar, and tapped the wall of it quizzically. When it shuddered and began to open, X darted for cover as a submarine modeled after a fish emerged. "It's a weapon!" X said to himself as he pursued the vessel.

Zero fell back as he took a hit from the Maveric's secret weapon, a phazon cannon. "Damn... I need more firepower to beat that..." "You called?" Matthias answered as he dropped from the air, firing on the Maverics to force them back. "Get back Zero. This'll sting quite a bit..." he said, unsheathing an Electronic Pulse Missile. "Bringing out the big guns, eh?" Zero chuckled as he fell back.

X latched onto the side of the side of the submarine and proceeded to fire upon it until the vessel returned fire, knocking X from it. "I see, so this sub is capable of defense. I shall not take it lightly..." X took cover in the reef and fired upon it's search light, destroying it in a matter of seconds. The submarine retaliated by firing missiles at its assailant, just barely missing him. X destroyed the defensive fins, then aimed for the remote receiver in the fish's jaw. The submarine broke down and settled on the bottom of the ocean. "That takes care of that," X said as he continued ahead.

The Maverics shuddered violently as the EPM went off, scrambling their circuits. "It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it..." Matthias said as he reloaded the launcher. Zero nodded as he protected Matthias from behind. Cinnamon piloted a cruiser to pick up the fried Maverics and take them away for reprogramming. 


	5. Aquatic Struggle

X scaled the walls, destroying the enemy robots that were impeeding his progress. He finally reached the holding chamber where the distress signal was originating. "Bubble Crab! Are you alright!" he shouted as he rushed in. "Aye, I be alright, mate," was the reply he received. X looked about the darkened room until a light shone upon Bubble Crab. "Bubble Crab, we need to evacuate. Come with me." Bubble Crab chuckled and stated, "I am disenclined to acquiest to your request." X looked at him quizzically before he continued, "It means no..."

Zero and Matthias were breathing heavily as Cinnamon accquired the last of the Maverics. "There's just more and more of them each day, huh?" Matthias inquired. Zero hung his head in shame as he replied, "Yeah. I have a feeling that our time is coming soon." He placed a hand on Matthias' shoulder and stated, "Matthias, if I ever become a Maveric, please, don't hesitate to stop me at all costs." Matthias flashed him a confident grin and replied, "Don't worry. I'll stop my best friends before they do the unthinkable."

"But why? You sent a distress signal..." X said, slowly realizing that if there were an emergency, Bubble Crab and his troop would've quickly dispached it. "Ya get it, doncha', ya wee scallywag? The only way I'd send YOU a distress signal would be if I were on the verge of goin' to the other side. So now thatcha' ya know, I'm afraid I can't let you go... alive that is..." he said as the gate slammed shut behind X and locked tight. "Just like the last time... One year ago..." X said, readying his weapon. "Aye, a one on one fight to the death. The one who isn't blasted to Davy Jones' Locker goes free..."

Back at the headquarters, Cinnamon popped two data disks out from the central computer and relinquished them to Matthias. "That was a good idea, Matthias," she commented as he placed the disks into safe keeping. Matthias nodded, explaining, "This way, if I ever have to take either of you down, I can bring you back." Zero shuddered at the thought of becoming an invalid. "Let's just hope that day never comes."

Bubble Crab raised the water in the room before forming a pocket of air around himself. X fired on the shield and saw that it wasn't working. "Don'tcha get it? Your weapons are of no use in the briny blue." Bubble Crab fired a few small crab drones to attack X, but X quickly dispached of them in a heartbeat. "So ya have the firepower to deal with me drones, but ya still can't touch me!" Bubble Crab shouted as he rushed X. X continued to fire in vain as Bubble Crab drew closer, so he decided to leap over his attacker. Bubble Crab laughed as he stopped. "Perfect!" he shouted as he dropped the shield and leapt up to X, a vicious green energy claw protruding from his head. "What...!" X said in utter surprise.

Matthias buried himself in another book as Cinnamon looked over her records and data while Zero was performing routine active maintainence upon his weapons systems. Matthias looked up from his book a moment before asking, "Does anyone else have the feeling we've forgotten something?" Zero and Cinnamon pondered this for a moment before realizing, "We've forgotten about X!"

The attack hit X pretty hard as he was sent to the ceiling. "I told ya a runt like you coun't compare to me," Bubble Crab gloated. X landed upon the ground and coughed up a bit of oil before saying, "W-where did you get such a weapon?" "That's for me ta know an' you ta find out..." Bubble Crab sneered as he deployed his shield once again. X continued to fire upon it, thinking, 'There has to be a weak point somewhere...' He then remembered that the shield lowered when he leapt over it. 'There's my weak spot...' He charged his weapon and prepared his leg parts. As Bubble Crab rushed him again, X got up. "Are ya plannin' on jumpin' over me again? That won't work..." he said as X bgan his dash. X leapt over him, the inertia of his dash propelling him over Bubble Crab before his attack could deploy. "Huh!" X grinned as he turned his weapon and fired upon Bubble Crab, the shot penetrating his armor completely. "Huh..." Bubble Crab said as he fell to his knees, a gaping hole where he was attacked, "So you've defeated me in battle... Maybe you are the greatest robot ever constructed." X rushed to Bubble Crab's side and lifted his head. "X, just because you've beaten me doesn't mean it's over. You have a long way to go..." Saying that, Bubble Crab's processor shut down and he began to self-destruct. The gate swung open and X fleed the area to avoid the explosion. He entered the room as the chaos calmed and absorbed Bubble Crab's DNA Data before heading back to base. 


End file.
